blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Earth to the Moon
' From the Earth to the Moon' is the featured film and the remake of TurboJ's animation. Plot Bob Wycoff felt bored and wanted to go to the moon. He asked Marty McFly how many miles to launch to the moon and he states it was one over ten. Bob doesn't care and he needs transport for calling the operator to reach to NASA. When he called, he tried to let the operator give him the number for NASA, but he hung up, and then he treated Marty to the library. At the library, Bob was drawing something and showed Marty the book (plus the title named after the film name) with the cannon. Marty states it was a science-fiction book, but Bob showed him the picture of the cannon. Marty wasn't impressed and says it won't happen. He also stated that 25,000 miles per hour would be enough to generate the thrust of the cannon. Afterwards, he had enough and left the library. Soon, Bob was at the warehouse using wood to make the cannon. He finished the design which he got it from the internet. Marty agreed to help with Bob by building the cannon while doing a photo montage. Afterwards, Marty saw that is past for a few days. Bob asked the robot if he uses focus and then he told him about the testing when he got the gunpowder barrel to fill the cannon with gunpowder. Once the gunpowder is filled, he got out a remote for the cannon and whistles to the Space Mountain song and the cannon blows and toppled over to Marty. Frustrated, Bob had to fix the cannon to the floor. Marty lay unconscious flat front on his chest as Bob got a cup of water and an air horn to wake him up. He tried but it was too late! Marty woke up and left for home to have some chicken wings. Bob was screwed up and went home. That night, Bob had a dream. He dreamt about himself going to the moon by space cannon. First, Marty had the remote to shoot him out of the cannon. Then, Bob flew into outer space when he saw a meteor approaching head first onto him. He jumped over the meteor and was on course for the moon. He saw it, then crash-landed onto it. And so ends his dream. Next morning, Marty arrived as Bob fixed the cannon down that he and Marty have to get going but Marty was actually on his way to meet the guys at the comic book store selling Fanfiction Man comics. Just as Bob filled more gunpowder for the cannon, he did another test and pressed the remote for the cannon. The cannon shot out in its original position instead of toppling back. Bob was excited that it works and brags to Marty all about it while he went to go and buy the comic. Bob had to find people who can go on a cannon ride. First, he tried Huey Walters, but to no avail. Then he tried Lorraine McFly and Magenta, but they were reading a comic. Lastly, he chose Seth, the green clay man standing on the street. He asked if no Lego person had ever gone before and Seth asked him if he can test the new cannon and he said that he heard him talking to Marty and tells him to adjust his volume control. Then Bob followed him to the cannon and wrote his name and sent him to the cannon. He tried to whistle to the Space Mountain tune, and when Seth pecked out of the cannon, he tells him that it will be easy to hit the button. Bob pressed the button and the cannon shot Seth out and hit the window sill. Bob was excited that it works and asked Seth that he's alright and Seth came back angrily with his flat head and asked Bob if he is alright. He answered that he was alright and lets him have a hat. Furiously, Seth went away doing his extended lunch break. When Marty came back with his comic under his arm, he lets Bob into the cannon and then controlled it and it shot Bob out and then flew to the window sill, flat and injured. He called the ambulance and when Bob was fixed, he tells him to go home to forget all about the cannon. That night again, Bob had the worst dream. He dreamt about himself again going to the moon by space cannon. First, Marty had the remote to shoot him out of the cannon. Then, he flew into outer space and missed the moon and saw a sunbeam and crash head first and fell down. He fell down into outer space tumbled higgledy-piggledy down and fell back to Earth where Marty waited. And so ends his nightmare. That morning, Bob woke up feeling shocked and then went out where all the crowd watched the experiment of the cannon. Bob called four people to get the gunpowder and load them in the cannon. Afterwards, he announces to stand back, load the projector and open the window. Rainbow Mason sent the ping-pong ball into the cannon and Marty and Seth opened the window to let the ping-pong ball out. The crowd gasped in awe and Bob used the telescope to see the moon and then got the remote and pressed the button and then the cannon shot the ping-pong ball out and the ball hit the block on the window and fell. The experiment was failed and Marty and Seth shut the window tight. Angrily, Marty told Bob that it wouldn't work and never sends him to the moon. The crowd left Bob in disgrace as he tried it again by filling in more gunpowder and then controlled the cannon when it shot himself out and hit the window sill again and didn't fall flat. Sadly, he tried everything he could. At Kellsthrope Station, Bob sadly attempted to take the train back home in disgrace where Huey arrived that he can come see the space shuttle blasting off. He felt uninterested and Huey went off. He felt surprised and went to see the rest of his friends watching the space shuttle. Bob had a conversation with Biff Tannen and Huey about the space shuttle. By then, the space shuttle was ready for take off and Bob realized that he won't go on space cannon but he can become an astronaut. In the end, the space shuttle went into outer space. Characters *Marty McFly *Bob Wycoff *Biff Tannen *Huey Walters *Rainbow Mason *Lorraine McFly *Seth *Midge (cameo) *Emmett Brown (cameo) *Clara Clayton Brown (cameo) *Jules Brown (cameo) *Verne Brown (cameo) Guest Characters *Johnny 5 Characters Introduced *Buford Tannen (cameo) *Magenta (does not speak) Locations *The Wastelands Landmarks *An Unnamed Library Trivia *Johnny 5 replaced R.O.B. because the model maker didn't have enough money to buy him. Goofs *Two clay figures didn't shake the gunpowder barrels horizontally, but they shook vertically up and down, like getting ready to aim the basketball Videos File:From The Earth To The Moon - Original File:From The Earth To The Moon - Remake Category:Animations on the Island Category:Featured Films